Protecting a Star
by Lovely Cheeseburger
Summary: When Lucy's is called by the Spirit King for help what will she do? Lucy will travel to camp half blood to search for what the Spirit King has lost and what only she may be able to find. Will she persevere or will she crack under the stress? WARNING: Diverges greatly from the Fairy Tail timeline! (and Percy Jackson for that matter)
1. Prologue

_Hello dear lovely readers, welcome to the rewrite of "The Protector of the Stars". It doesn't really matter if you haven't read the original version of this story because quite honestly I've forgotten most of the stuff I've written. This story is going to follow the same concept but hopefully be written more fleshed out and realistic (as realistic as fantasy fanfiction can be that is). But I don't want to make this AN too long so I think I'll just jump into the chapter. More important information may or may not be at the bottom._

 _ **Disclaimer: Just like everyone else on this website I own nothing of these two franchises. Also, self-betaed (with help of an app) don't be too harsh.**_

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Lucy Heartfillia was bored. This by itself was an abnormal feat for if one knew Lucy they would know she was part of a crazy but wonderful guild known as Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was no average guild either, Fairy Tail was a _wizards_ guild. So as one can assume, Lucy Heartfilia was a wizard. So that begs the question, how can one be bored when they can do _magic_? Well, the answer is quite simple, Lucy couldn't use magic at the moment. She was a Celestial Wizard, one that can call upon the spirits of the constellations to aid her. But the trouble was, no one was coming to her aid. The keys she used to call on the spirits simply weren't working. Because of this strange occurrence, Lucy's team thought it best that she didn't go on missions with them until it was all sorted out. _"It's for the best,"_ Erza had said her hand on Lucy's shoulder _"With your magic gone and your whip broken it's safer if you stay here."_ So, Lucy was bored with nothing other to do than go to the guild and stay at her apartment.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she walked down the street beside the river, the wall she normally chose to walk on beside her. After three days of not hearing from her teammates, she was rather nervous. Who knew what kind of trouble Natsu, Gray and Erza would get into. Lucy reached for the ring for Plue before realizing her error. She frowned, not only was her team gone, but none of her spirits were coming through their gates.

It started just two weeks prior, she was on a mission with Team Natsu and as soon as the fighting started she grabbed her keys. She attempted to call out Aries but nothing happened. Sagittarius, Aquarius, Loke, Virgo, even _Crux_ didn't come out when called. In her stupor she never noticed the attack coming her way, not until she was hit. Knocked onto the street they were fighting in Lucy turned to the magical gang member that attacked her, a sneer on his face. Quickly she grabbed her whip on her side and attempted to hit him. After attacking with nothing but her whip for what seemed like hours she finally managed to wrap the thug in her whip. Only to see her trusted whip break under the continued stress.

Lucy hadn't been on a mission since, and while she normally loved breaks she liked having her friends near her more. Her rent was also due in a couple weeks time. The blonde looked up as she approached the guild door. She'd taken to spending most of her time there in the past week, if she couldn't be with her team at least she could be around her other friends and guild mates. She pushed open the door and shuffled into the guild hall lost in thoughts about her lack of magic.

"Good morning Lu-chan!" Levy called, looking up from her book as she sat at one of the many tables.

"Morning Levy-chan," she mumbled back, making her way to the bar. Levy frowned, she hated seeing her friend in such a sorry state. As Lucy slumped down into a bar stool Levy closed her book and stood up from her seat. She made her way over to where the Celestial Wizard sat and plopped down beside her.

"Lu-chan, you need to stop brooding," Levy scolded, "I'm sure Erza can keep Natsu and Gray out of trouble." The blonde wizard sighed as she turned looked at Levy.

"I know she can, but Erza not all powerful. She can still get into trouble too," Lucy sighed as stirred the Mira had set in front of her, "I guess I'm just nervous, they promised they'd call and I haven't heard from them in three days!"

"They're probably pretty busy working on the mission, they might just not have the time," Levy argued, "Or maybe their lacrima broke, I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation."

"You're right," Lucy agreed, shaking her head with a small smile, "I'm probably just overreacting." Lucy relaxed a bit in her seat the tenseness in her body that she hadn't noticed finally fading. The two girls smiled at each other and began talking.

Without warning Loki appeared, ragged and out of breath. "Lucy," he gasped "We need your help."

* * *

 _So we go, the prologue to the re-write. I seriously hope that I can make this version better than the original. Not super proud of this chapter, I find it kind of short but it is just a prologue. This is actually my second time writing this because this one app on my Chromebook is extremely stupid and didn't save my work correctly (I do not recommend the writer app). I prefer this version anyway, just took me a while to get out of the slight breakdown I had when It didn't save xD. In other news, I have the first arc planned out. Yes FIRST arc, I plan on making at least two maybe more if this gets a good enough response and I feel like continuing it. I still need to work out some details like foreshadowing and all that fun stuff (My English teacher would be so proud of me). I also plan on updating hopefully every other week. But keep in mind that I'm starting high school this Thursday and I'm in the school band and on my school's dance team. But I do believe that's all for this chapter (if you can call it that)._

 _Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not._

 **Question(s): What magic would you want and why? Also, does anyone know a someone who would be interested in betaing this story? If so, shoot me a PM.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** _Hi? I'm back; please don't kill me. It's been super busy these last few weeks. I started high school at the beginning of September and my schedule was completely crammed. As my friend so eloquently puts it "I sign up for everything". I'll say it again, I'm so so so so so so sorry! On a plus side, I found a friend! She writes fanfiction just like me and we both agreed to motivate each other to write. We plan on getting together at least once a week to write side by side. So, what I'm trying to say is that I hope you're not too mad and I'll try to get better. Also, shout out to my new Beta,_ _ **MWolfe13.**_ _You're the best for putting up with me (I'm so sorry). Anyway, I'll see you guys at the end of the chapter to answer some questions._

* * *

Without warning Loke appeared, ragged and out of breath. "Lucy," he gasped. "We need your help."

* * *

Loki stares off across the lake attempting to gather his thoughts. "This," he starts, "is going to be difficult."

"Loke, it's alright," Lucy said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just say what you need to. I'll try to be patient." Loke turned to her and gave a strained smile. She'd never seen Loke like this before; he was usually so calm and collected. This had to be something big, and that worried her. They had left from the guild in such a hurry she hadn't had time to ask what was wrong. _I guess I'm about to find out_ , she thought.

Loke took a deep breath, a crease in his brow. "A long time ago, the Spirit King had a daughter," Lucy's eyes went wide as Loke continues, "She was precious to everyone; her name was Eridanus." He stares up at the sky, a glazed look in his eyes.

"Sadly, she was only in the Spirit World for a handful of days. The night after she was born, the King had a dream." Loke looked Lucy in the eyes, "There was a voice. It was talking about stealing Eridanus away, suppressing her form. It may not seem like much, but you have to understand. A spirit isn't a spirit without their form; they become human, one without magic. If they spend too long without a form…" Loke put his head in his hands. Lucy put a hand on his shoulder in silent support.

"I'm guessing it's pretty bad," she stated.

"Extremely," he replied, "It's a fate worth than death. The trouble is, Eridanus has been missing for three years now, and that's in spirit world time. Who knows where she is now…"

Lucy looks off into the distance, "So what does this have to do with me?" she questioned.

"Everything," Loke said, "everything."

Lucy looked at him quizzically, "Everything?"

"We finally managed to track Eridanus down," Loke said slowly, "The problem is that no spirit can reach her, especially right now."

"Why not?" Lucy asked.

"Because we physically can't show up where she's hidden, there's not enough magic. At least, not the right kind." Lucy looked at him confused. He sighed, "She's not on this planet. She on the planet her mother is from; it's called Earth."

Lucy gasped, "Another planet? Like Edolas?"

"Not exactly, but close enough," Loke said in amusement, a flash of his old self coming back. Lucy smiled, it was nice to see her friend was coming around again. Then Loke said one of the most sobering things Lucy had heard in months. "The Spirit King wants you to find her."

* * *

"Wha-what?" Lucy pulled back in shock at what he just said. "The Spirit King wants me to find his daughter. His daughter who's been missing for over two-hundred years?!"

"Yes," Loke said, pleading for her to see reason. "You're the only other person he trusts to find her. He misses her; we barely got to know her. Please…"

Lucy looked out across the lake; she thought of her own childhood. She spent years not truly knowing her father's love. How could she let another child go through that? Lucy got a determined look on her face. "I'll do it," she said. Loke smiled widely before he seemed to remember something; the smile quickly faded.

"You'll have to train for a while. You inherited a rare type of magic from your mom. The Spirit King wants you to learn how to use it better before you leave."

"What is it?" Lucy asks, curious. She had never heard anything like this from her mom before.

Loke winced, "I can't tell you."

Lucy opened her mouth in shock, "What?" she asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell you, it's classified. If you want to find out you'll have to accept the quest."

"Well, the quest shouldn't take that long should it?" she questioned, looking at Loke. What she saw did nothing to comfort her. Loke wore a wince on his face and was trying to avoid eye contact. "Should it?" she asked again.

Loke sighed, then let out a quiet mumble. "What?" Lucy asked.

Loke suddenly took a deep breath and let out a long spew of words, "Three spirit years, okay? That's how long it will take you to train, and you have to train there. And then, who knows how long it will take you to find her and convince her to come home."

Lucy looked at him in shock. Three spirit years, almost three-hundred years Earth Land time. "Why can't I train here?" she challenged.

Loke sighed for what felt like the thousandth time. "The Spirit King had a lockdown on all books pertaining to that magic. Any and all books on that magic aren't out of the Spirit World. No one other than the Zodiac and the King are allowed to know about it. He's making an exception for you."

Loke suddenly stood up, shocking Lucy out of the stupor she had fallen into. "I'll give you a few days to think about it. I know it's a lot to process." He looked down at her in concern. "I don't want to pressure you into doing this, we just really need your help," He said before disappearing in a flash of golden light.

* * *

Lucy sat by the lake for another hour before she finally got up. She reflected about what she'd just heard. She reflected on what she was going to do. As she made her way back to the guild she reflected on what she was going to say. Should she do this? She may never see her friends, her family, again. But what about the Spirits King's family? Didn't he deserve one too? But she just got her family back; they'd just proved Fairy Tail was back again. She couldn't lose that. A thousand and one thoughts ran through her head as she continued walking, her feet working automatically as her mind was distracted.

Any plan Lucy had disappeared as she reached the guild door. She had been so distracted she hadn't even realized how close she was. She pushed open the door and shuffled into the guild hall, her mind blank.

"Lu-chan! What did Loke want?" Levy called, looking up from her book as she anxiously waited. Lucy ignored her as she made her way to the master's office. "Lu-chan?" Levy worriedly asked. Lucy slowly but surely made her way to Master Makarov's office.

She stared at the door for a good two minutes before taking her hand and knocking. After hearing an shouted "enter" she pushed open the door stepped in. She didn't even wait for Master Makarov's greeting before blurting out the only logical thought in her mind, "Master I think I might leave the guild."

* * *

 **AN:** _Huh, that was quite the doozy wasn't it? Once again, I'm sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner. I'm not going to come up with excuses because I have none. Now, I can't decide whether I want to respond to reviews in the chapter or personally PM all of you. So, for today, I'm just going to respond to questions. Though, I'd love to hear your thought's on this today. I guess we can make that the question of the day. Now, for the reviews themselves._

 **Peace (Guest):** _Just to clear this up for everyone else as well. This is a Fairy Tail/ Percy Jackson crossover. We just haven't got to the Percy Jackson part yet. Please be patient with me! I have a long story planned out and this arc focuses mainly on the Percy Jackson world later on._

 **? (Guest):** _This takes place right after the GMM arc in Fairy Tail (I'm taking creative liberty and pretending the Celestial arc after that never happened). Percy Jackson wise, I'm imagining this staking place after the titan war. So expect to see references to the seven in this._

 _ **I also want to give special thanks to those who took the time to leave a meaningful review on my last chapter.**_ _It makes me feel really warm and fuzzy inside to know that you guys actually want me to continue (despite the fact my brain tells me otherwise). Thank you SO much, this chapter's dedicated to you!_

 **Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not.**

 **Question(s): Do you prefer personal or open responses to reviews?**

 **Answer to last chapter question: I'd want to have some sort of music magic. Music is just a huge part of my life that I don't think I could have any other type of magic xD.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** _I am actually the worst updater in the history of updaters._ _ **SEVEN MONTHS**_ _, oh my lordie guys, I'm so freakin sorry. I keep telling myself that I'm going to be better at updating, that I'm going to work on the chapter, that I won't abandon this story. I'm going to be 100% honest here. I love this story, I haven't even gotten five chapters out and it's already one of my favorite things I've written. I am_ _ **NOT**_ _going to abandon my baby, not today, not ever. It may seem like I've disappeared off the radar, but trust me when I say I'll get back on there eventually. I'm glad so many of you are supporting this even though it's clear I don't update as often as I should. You guys make me so happy, and every time I see one of your reviews it makes me think "huh, I should work on my chapter" And I'm shocked that this has_ _ **32 follows, 28 favorites, and 17 reviews**_ _! It's so much more than I deserve for this! So, to end this AN off, I'd like to state that I don't own anything and also like to extend thanks to_ _ **MWolfe13**_ _for being my beta. I'll see you all at the end of the chapter!_

* * *

 _She didn't even wait for Master Makarov's greeting before blurting out the only logical thought in her mind, "Master, I think I might leave the guild."_

* * *

Lucy stared at the desk in front of her, her face scrunched into a confused glance. After her outburst Master Makarov had only given a sigh before asking her to sit down. Lucy was quick to explain what she had learned from Loke. She told him about Eridanus, her implied kidnapping, and her role in the search. "I'm not sure why it has to be me, Loke didn't give me much time to ask questions." Lucy looked up. "All I know is that I want to help, but I don't know if I can."

Makarov gave her a knowing look, "And why is that, child?"

"I don't think I can leave my friends behind," she sighed and put her head in her hands. "You've all done so much for me. I've grown to love Fairy Tail like my family. What family leaves without saying goodbye?"

"This is about your team, isn't it?" he asks. Lucy looks up surprised and he smiles. "My child, I know you and your team well. I can understand why you wouldn't want to leave without talking with them. Them leaving has hit you hard, not hearing from them scares you. But this may be a blessing. I know it may not seem like it, but the best lessons are the most difficult. At some point, we all must learn to live without our friends to guide us."

"But Master, three spirit years, just for training. I'd never be able to see them again. By the time I get back, you'll all be dea-" Lucy couldn't finish. She choked back tears.

The master looked on in sympathy, handing her a tissue from behind his desk. As the blonde wiped her tears he sighed. "My dear, I do not have all the answers. I can tell you this, no matter what you choose, you will always be a part of Fairy Tail. We may all be gone, but we will always be your family, you can't get rid of us that easily." Makarov looked at her with pride, "Some may not understand at first, some may even be angry with you. But in the end, no one can tell you what to do. This is your decision and your decision alone. I can give you words of wisdom and place thoughts into your head, but you should do what you think is right. After all, that is the way of a Fairy Tail Mage."

Lucy gave a small smile at the reminder of her first day as a member of Fairy Tail. "Now," he said has a hopped down from his chair, "I think you have some thinking to do, and maybe," he said with a glance, "some packing." Lucy stared after the diminutive Wizard Saint with wide eyes as he left the room. Makarov gave a small chuckle as he made his way down to the bar for a drink. He knew his children, and he knew that they'll stand behind her in this quest. Because in the end, that's what family is for.

* * *

Lucy once again found herself alone with only her thoughts to keep her company. Only this time, she didn't need to spend such a long time moping. Lucy shot out of her seat and marched determinedly out of the guild, ignoring the calls from Levi and Mira as she went. As much as she'd like to talk with them about what was going on, it could wait. She'd made her decision and she was going through with it, for better or worse. As she marched down the street she found herself in front of her apartment all too soon. She quickly jogged up the steps and opened her door.

After gazing around for a while as Lucy walked in, she sat down on her couch with a sigh. The blonde just sat for a good while before spotting her communication lacrima. Slowly, she reached for the sphere, pausing just as her hand reached it. Did she really want to disappoint herself one more time? What if, once again, no one was on the other end? _"They deserve to know,"_ she decided. With a quick swoop, she snatched the lacrima up. Giving a sigh, she said, "Erza Scarlet." After waiting what seemed like hours for the ringing to stop, a connection was finally made.

Lucy stared in shock as she looked into Erza's face for the first time in three days before giving a grin. "Erza!" she exclaimed, relieved that she would be able to tell her teammates.

"Lucy," Erza smiled, "How are you?"

Lucy beamed "I'm fine, how are you? I haven't heard from you in days!"

Erza face shifted into one of exasperation, "Yes, Natsu and Gray managed to break it while they were fighting. It took me a while to find a store that sold them. They're both buying us food right now."

"Thank goodness," the blonde sighed, "I was worried something had gone wrong." Lucy bit her lip. Should she tell her now?

"Lucy," Erza's concerned voice called out to her, "Is everything alright?"

Lucy gave a small and nervous smile, "Yeah, things have just been a little weird."

"When are they not?" Erza chuckled, and Lucy's smile grew.

"True, maybe weird isn't the right term. Enlightening might be what I was looking for." At Erza's questioning look, she explained, "Loke showed up today." She chuckled at the look on her friend's face, "Yeah, I was surprised too. He told me some things though, like why he didn't appear." Lucy looked down at her hands. "It turns out the Spirit King has a daughter. She's been missing for a while now and if they don't find her soon they might lose her forever." She paused, not sure how her friend would take her next comment. Would she be mad? Was she going to stop Lucy from going? Try to come with?

"Lucy," Erza asked. "There's more, I can tell. What is it?"

Lucy gave a sigh and looked her friend in the eyes. "Loke said that I'm the only one that can go and find her."

"I don't understand." Erza's face clearly showed her confusion.

"I don't really get it either. All I know is that there's a girl out there that's missing her father, that's missing her family." Lucy's face was set firm with determination. "And I can't let another girl go through that."

"Alright, when are we leaving?"

"We aren't, I am." Lucy looked away. "I have to go to the Spirit World for some training before I can find her."

"How long?" Erza whispered.

"Three spirit years." Lucy glances at her long enough to see Erza's eyes closed in grief.

"And you're planning on doing it," the redhead asks. Lucy gave a small nod. Erza nods right back. "Then we'll stand behind you." Lucy looks at her in shock and Erza's face softens. "You'll always be a member of Fairy Tail, a member of this team. But if this is something you believe is the right thing to do, then I'll stand behind you as a friend."

Lucy gives her a teary smile. "I really wish you were here so I could give you a hug." Her eyes shined, the tears ready to spill. "I really really wish I could give you a hug because I'm not sure when I'll see you again. They need me in the Spirit World as soon as possible and you're weeks away." At this point, she couldn't hold back the tears. "I'm going to miss you all so much!"

Erza smiled back with her own tear filled eyes. "And we'll miss you just as much,"

"Tell…" Lucy let out a sob. "Tell Natsu and Gray that I'll miss them so much, and that- that I'll never forget them, and I hope they'll never forget me. I love you all so much and I hope that you keep going on with your lives, doing quests, and causing mischief. I want the Fairy Tail that I joined to be the same when I came back, a home that everyone is welcome in." Both girls stare and smile as the tears stream down their faces. "Goodbye Erza"

"Goodbye Lucy."

Lucy put down the lacrima as the call ended. _"I've done so much emotional thinking today, it's amazing I haven't cried before now."_ She let out a wet chuckle at the thought. She sat on her couch pondering her options for the night. She could summon Loke, maybe she should, but she's not sure she can do that yet. Or she could start packing, it could be a nice distraction. In the end, her body decides for her. As she falls asleep on her couch, she decides that Loke can wait until the morning.

* * *

 **AN:** _Since I seem to not be able to update AT ALL, I've decided that maybe personal reviews will help me connect with you guys better and maybe keep me a bit more motivated. So, after this chapter, you all can expect a nice personal PM in your inbox for any reviewers with an account. I'll also respond to any anon reviews that have questions in them here, in the after AN. I also really want to get your opinion on my writing style. I'll admit that when I write, I tend to use dialogue_ _ **a lot.**_ _I'm an actor and that's usually what sticks out to me. One of my biggest pet peeves about writing is that it's so difficult to get the right tone and inflection you want on the dialogue. I just want to know if you guys want/need more substance in environment and descriptions when I write._

 _ **1-anime**_ _: Glad to meet a fellow music nerd such as myself. I'm in marching band too, in fact, our band camp is just about to start! Don't worry, I don't plan on having any major deaths in this. But as you can clearly see in this chapter, I'm not past a few tear jerking scenes xD. Also, I hope my one paragraph long apology in my first AN tells you all you need to know about when I update. If not, feel free to shoot me a PM! And thanks for such a thoughtful review!_

 _ **GummySpectrums**_ _: You're wait for this chapter is over! I hope you enjoyed it!_

 _Guest: I do believe you are correct about Edolas being in another dimension, it's just a different kind of phrase in my mind, I guess? Obviously, the Percy Jackson universe is a separate one from Fairy Tail, like Edolas. I hope that's not too confusing xD_

 _ **Muntolove**_ _: Can't say that it was soon, but it was an update_

 _ **MelodyTheKitten**_ _: I'm glad you didn't' hurt yourself when you stumbled and instead landed on this nice, cushiony story I have here. I'm glad this interests you, hopefully, we'll be getting to the fun stuff in the story soon ; )_

 _ **Fairylove1501**_ _: Glad it was sooooo good! Here's your update!_

 _ **MewNeko22**_ _: Just thought that I'd let you know that I did feel slightly pressured, but that was good because your review helped me start out the chapter xD_

 _ **Glowing Roses**_ _: I have yet to see a more mature review on my stories, this sounds so official and it makes me feel fancy xD Glad I could please!_

 **Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not.**

 **Question(s): What are you all doing with the rest of your summer?**

 **Answer to last chapter question: Personally, I like to see a bit of both. Personal responses are great, but I know some stories are rather big and the "personal" messages end up being not so personal.**


End file.
